choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Royal Romance Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Chapter 1 'Manager' He is Your Character's and Daniel's boss at a bar in New York. He made an appearance in Book 2. His character model is the same as Jamie Brooks, a character from the Most Wanted series. Chapter 5 'Horse' Your Character got lost looking for the pink tent to join the other suitors but ended up going to the stable to ask for for help. There is a chestnut horse in a pen looking sad. A gust of wind causes the door to slam shut startling the horse which cause the horse to run towards Your Character. Drake came just in time to save you. 'Twilight-Dash' Twilight-Dash is one of the horses in the derby. Chapter 7 'Olivia's Parents' In the beginning as he was led to believe, Liam tells you that Olivia's parents were killed in a political assassination when she was five years old. Chapter 13 'Silver Star' Silver Star is one of two horses you can borrow for the "fox hunt". Liam describes her as lackadaisical. 'Autumn's Ember' Autumn's Ember is one of two horses you can borrow for the "fox hunt". Liam describes her as skittish. It's implied that she's the same horse which nearly trampled you earlier. Chapter 16 'Maid' She is first seen as a maid at the Beaumont Bash, ushering Olivia to her seat. In Book 2, Chapter 2, she is the maid from Applewood Manor. The same character model also appears in Book 3, Chapter 17 in your estate (or the Royal Palace) to help prepare for the wedding and reception of Your Character and their love interest. Her appearance is modeled after Tina, a character in Rules of Engagement. 'Apple Blossom' Apple Blossom was one of the horses at the Beaumont Bash. This horse uses the most common horse model in the game. Book 2 Chapter 3 'Duchess Beaumont' If you decide to spend a spa day with the guys, Maxwell tells you that his mother, the late Duchess, used to call him her "little hippo" when he was younger. He was chubby (before he learned to dance), and his father made him feel bad but his mother didn't. She was smart and funny, and told him he was like a hippo because he was fun-loving but tough and able to make her smile. Chapter 10 'Lizard' If you decide to go camping with Drake, Hana, Maxwell, and Liam, at the campsite, you find a lizard. You can choose to pet it or have one of your friends attempt to. It bites Maxwell before Maxwell sets it free. In The Royal Heir, Book 2, Chapter 3, you dream that you are presenting this lizard instead of your daughter to the press. Chapter 12 'Yue Yue and Yang Yang' Yue Yue and Yang Yang are pandas in the sanctuary in Shanghai, China. Chapter 15 'Man' A man who Maxwell talked to asking if he had seen Tariq around the area in Los Angeles. He has the same appearance as Reza Fassihi. Book 3 Chapter 6 'Cordonian Woman' She is one of the audience during the press conference in Applewood. She asks questions to King Liam about their safety and about the attackers. She appears in Chapter 19 along with other Cordonian citizens to witness Your Character's wedding. She also appears in The Royal Heir when Your Character announces her pregnancy and during the reading of Maxwell's book. If you also participate in the Q&A, she will moderate and also ask several questions. She also appears in the final chapter of The Royal Holiday as Lythikos Woman and states she likes the decor inside the Lythikos keep. 'Cordonian Man' He is one of the audience during the press conference in Applewood. His family has been harvesting from the apple orchards for generations. He was upset when the orchards have been burned and wonder how he would feed his children. He appeared in Chapter 19 along with other Cordonian citizens to witness Your Character's wedding. His appearance is also used for Mikail Greene in Perfect Match, Book 2. Chapter 8 'Ticket Seller' If you decide to go to the movies with your LI, the ticket seller gushes over you and asks to take a picture with you. She resembles Izzy from It Lives In The Woods. Chapter 12 'Valerie' Valerie is one of the children of Lythikos. She appears in Chapter 19 along with other Cordonian citizens to witness Your Character's and Love Interest's wedding. If you choose to have Cordonian children to be your ring bearers, she and Marco will be those children. She appears in Chapters 3 and 17 of The Royal Heir together with her mother who is unseen. Valerie states that the part of the book where Olivia quotes her father is her favorite part. She is a fan of Olivia and tells her that she wants to "grow up to be as awesome as you are". When asked about advice, Olivia tells her she will need lots of daggers and at least three hours of training in combat every morning, thereby making Valerie's mother look concerned. In The Royal Holiday, the holiday special set between The Royal Romance and The Royal Heir, she appears again together with her mother (who once again remains unseen) and Marco. She and Marco both participate in the snowball fight. They both also appear in Chapter 4: Olivia rallies her people by holding up The Flame of Lythikos (which is a sword) and Valerie comments she wants a sword as well. She later comments on how big the room at the Lythikos keep is According to Pixelberry's blog on Sept. 7, 2018, one of the writers pointed out that Valerie was named after Val, a character from The Crown & The Flame trilogy.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/9/7/looking-back-on-the-royal-romance 'Marco' Marco is one of the children of Lythikos. He appears in Chapter 19 along with other Cordonian citizens to witness Your Character's and Love Interest's wedding. He reappears in Chapters 3 and 17 of The Royal Heir. In The Royal Holiday, he participates in the snowball fight and also appears in the final chapter where he and Valerie ask Olivia to dance with them. He also comments on the cool parapets on the way into the Lythikos keep. He shares the same first name as Marco Nevrakis. His character model is also used for Matthew, a character in Open Heart, Book 1. Chapter 13 'Lady Carmine' When Your Character arrives in her duchy, she is greeted by Gladys who tells her about Your Character's predecessor. She demanded to be called Empress Bjornabas Gambolputty von Gesamtkunstwerk, Rex Potatorum. (Gambolputty is likely a reference to Johann Gambolputty. Gesamtkunstwerk is a German word, meaning 'synthesis of the arts'. Potatorum is the name of an agave.) Her real name is revealed to be Lady Carmine in a premium scene of the same chapter. She owned an extensive plushie collection that was housed in the seventeenth guest bedroom and which was donated by her to a museum. Gladys also mentions that Lady Carmine had planned to rig trapeze bars among the chandeliers and also owned an alligator pool. Maxwell comments that the more he learns about her, the more he likes her. In Chapter 14, it is revealed that she also started a Menagerie which can be used if you choose to adopt the Red Panda Cubs. 'Tiberius' Tiberius is a wild hawk that roams around Your Character's duchy in Valtoria. His character is modeled after Dominic Hunter's hawk from The Crown & The Flame trilogy. Chapter 16 'Zahira' At your bachelorette party in Las Vegas, you watch The Great and Captivating Edward the Enchanter and Zahira, his white tiger who he trains to participate in his shows. Despite her menacing appearance, Zahira has been trained by her master to be obedient and not harm other people, even appreciating being petted. Chapter 17 'Worker' He was one of the workers that is helping out with the wedding venue. At the end of Chapter 17, he tried to shoot you but was later stopped by Mara. It was later revealed that he was spying for Anton and they plan to strike on your wedding day. His appearance was modeled after Terrence, a character from the High School Story series. 'Friendly Woman' After buying gifts for your wedding party, you and your bridal party exit the store to find the streets busier with people getting off work and entering evening activities. The friendly woman tells you she is excited for tomorrow (your wedding day). She has the same appearance as the R.A. from The Elementalists. 'Grumpy Man' He wants to know when the link to the livestream of the ceremony will be up. He has the same appearance as Rude Gamer in The Senior, Chapter 6. 'Builder' His appearance is also used for a construction worker in Bloodbound, Chapter 8. Chapter 21 'Claudius' He is one of the assassins that attacked the Royal Palace during the Homecoming Ball. He shot Drake, and is later revealed to have posed as a member of the Liberation Core in order to trick Gladys into assisting with Your Character and Olivia's capture. The Royal Holiday Chapter 1 Gustave Gustave is the butler who also shortly appears in Chapter 4. He resembles Arthur Woods. Ingrid Ingrid is the servant. She appears off-screen in Chapter 4. She resembles the waitress Jane from It Lives In The Woods. Chapter 4 Lythikos Elder He is part of the people of Lythikos who you rally in Chapter 4. He follows the invitation and compliments Olivia since he already experienced her parents' rule (he states their rule wasn't generous) but he finds she is different from them while still being a Nevrakis. He says that she is a true leader since she knows how to bring her people together. The Royal Heir, Book 1 Chapter 1 Javier He is the butler who serves you and your LI during your honeymoon on King Liam's island. His name is revealed by Liam if you are married to him. Javier leads the staff together with his wife Mariana. His character model resembles Tony Flores, a character from the Wishful Thinking. Chapter 2 'Ocelot' If you decide to go zip-lining with your friends (premium scene), you meet an ocelot. Chapter 3 Samir Abdeen Samir is a reporter from Them magazine. He also appears in Chapter 5 at the restaurant where you were working at and in Washington DC. In Chapter 17, he is part of the paparazzi who follow you and your friends after the reading. His attempt to take a picture while riding his motorcycle results in him losing control over it and in your car being run off the road. He resembles Mikail Greene from the Perfect Match series and the Cordonian Man from The Royal Romance, Book 3, Chapter 6. 'Guard' If you have Liam tell you a story from their childhood, he tells you that a guard brought him, Drake, and Maxwell inside as it was not safe for them to play so far outdoors. His character model resembles Bouncer 2 from Red Carpet Diaries. Dr. Ramirez She is the obstetrician that you and your spouse see at the end of the chapter. She resembles Dr. Lozoya from the Open Heart series. Chapter 4 Lesedi Lesedi attends the ball together with her sister Lerato. You impress her if you say that your plans for Cordonia mostly consist of just more balls. In Chapter 16, she appears at your baby shower. She participates in the games and blocks "Liam"'s path - or he blocks hers. She resembles Erin Ward. Lerato Lerato is Lesedi's sister. If you say that you want to improve the life for all Cordonians, she is impressed. Lesedi tells you that Lerato did not get along with Constantine. In Chapter 16, she appears at your baby shower. She participates in the game when your bump brushes against her. Her character model resembles Scarlett Emerson from Veil of Secrets. King Eirik According to himself, he is named after King Eirik the Bold and Unflinching, and not after the more recent King Eirik the Reticent Scholar. He goes on to ask if you have already heard about his "peerless aim with a bow" and his "renowned automobile collection". In Chapter 16, he appears at your baby shower and gives you a gold bust of his own head. He calls himself more than once "Eirik the Magnanimous" - even though Lesedi states that no one calls him that. He resembles Khaan Mousavi from Perfect Match, Book 2. Chapter 5 Paparazzo This unnamed paparazzo appears together with Samir at your old bar in New York and later in Washington, DC. He also appears in Chapter 8 in Texas and in Chapter 17 after your book reading. He resembles the Grumpy Man from Book 3 and the Bus Driver from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1. 'Woman / Clerk' If you decide to take a break with Liam at the gas station (premium scene), the woman asks if she has met Liam before because Liam looks familiar. Your answer satisfies her curiosity. If you tell her that "he just has one of those faces", she says she gets that all the time too! (which is a nod to all the miscellaneous characters that use her character model). Later, if Liam is your husband and you decide to get him sexy boxers in a premium scene, she is the clerk at the shop. If you took both premium scenes, she recognizes you and Liam. Her character model resembles Maggie from Wishful Thinking. Stray Horse At the end of the chapter, Drake's mother Bianca is riding this horse and tries to prevent it from charging towards you and your friends. Chapter 6 Buttercup Buttercup is one of the cows you and your friends get to meet in a premium scene, but only Buttercup and her calf are seen. If you have the corgi, he will be wary at first, but then lick her nose. She uses the cow character model that is also used in Big Sky Country and Desire & Decorum. Tiny Tiny is Buttercup's calf. He walks over to Bertrand and sits on his lap. It uses the calf character model that is also used in Big Sky Country and Desire & Decorum. Kitten This kitten runs towards you and you can pick her up. She gets along well with the female corgi if you adopted her. It resembles a kitten from Big Sky Country. Blake Yasuda You meet Blake and Party-Girl Sister from Rules of Engagement. They are the caterers and wedding planners that were hired for Bertrand and Savannah's wedding, recommended by Leo. For more information on Blake, click here. Jess Party-Girl Sister's name is set to Jess, unlike in Rules of Engagement, where her name was changeable. She is Blake's partner in the catering/wedding planning business but it is not indicated if their relationship is more than professional nor if she is just helping him and no longer a part of her twin and Audrey's business. She does mention that she loved your and your spouse's wedding and that all the brides she worked for wanted your wedding dress. For more information on her, click here. Chuck Chuck is Savannah's ex, one of the local staff who volunteered to help with the wedding preparations. Bertrand is slightly jealous of Chuck's buff physique and his confidence. In Chapter 8, he calls Bertrand "Bert" and gets along well with Bartie, causing another uncomfortable situation for Bertrand. He resembles Dick Mulligan from Big Sky Country. Chapter 8 Thunder Thunder is one of the horses on the Walker ranch. She is the horse that is assigned to you as you help herd the cows to the rodeo. She uses the same character model as Twilight-Dash. Cows Of the 72 cows you and your friends have to bring to the auction in time, you have to deal with a few troublemakers: the "Slow Cow", "Stray Cow", and "Wandering Cow". The "Slow Cow" is munching on grass with her friends, and you have to yell for her to join the rest of the herd; if you're unsuccessful, Drake yells for you instead. Liam tries to yell at the "Stray Cow" to obey, but Chuck's booming loud voice is what is needed. The "Wandering Cow" wanders past you and Leona, right towards a stream. You have to use a lasso to stop her. They all share the same character model as all adult cows that appear across series. Summer Summer was originally Bianca's favorite horse and is seen in the premium flashback scene. Liam gets to pet her. It uses the same character model as the stray horse from Chapter 5. Chapter 10 Bear The bear pushes Bertrand, Maxwell, Liam, and Drake out of their campsite. Maxwell calls him Mr. Bear. Bertrand has the premium choice to retake the camp with his friends or sleep in the woods by default and wait until the bear leaves by himself. If he chooses to retake the camp, he scares the bear with Maxwell's gift to him (a Cavalieri Novanta 9S motorcycle) and scolds the bear into being ashamed of attacking their campsite. The bear then leaves. Chapter 12 Cassidy West He is the one who has the Walker saddle. When he hears that Bertrand wants to have it for his future wife, Cassidy thinks of his own wife and offers the saddle as a wedding gift. He resembles the Rancher from Big Sky Country and several other characters across series. Chapter 14 Reporter He attends Your Character's announcement concerning her pregnancy and later pretends to be her doctor's intern to get a photo of the unborn baby. His character model resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2 and Wayne from Open Heart, Book 1. As the "reporter", he wears the gray sweater ensemble; as the "intern", he wears a short-sleeved white dress shirt and red tie. Ray Olivia introduces him as Ray, her new chauffeur. His character model resembles Tad Princeton from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2 and he shares the same forename as Ray from the LoveHacks series. Chapter 17 Jin At Maxwell's book-signing, this man is in the crowd with Valerie, Marco, and other citizens. Later, if you decide to stay for a Question and Answer session, he asks Olivia how Anton got the drop on her at your wedding. In Chapter 18, he reappears at the Last Apple Ball where Olivia and you recognize him from the reading. Olivia follows him and finds out that his name is Jin and that he is an Auvernese spy. He has been following her ever since Monte Carlo where she attracted the attention of the people who hired him. He tells her that if she were to get rid of him, another would take his place. His character model resembles Peter Graves from The Heist: Monaco. Chapter 18 Honor Guard Bradshaw and Isabella brought several Auvernese soldiers, their full Honor Guard. You get to see this female Honor Guard who tells Isabella that they are there to serve. Her character model resembles the female Eros guard from Perfect Match, Book 2. The Royal Heir, Book 2 Chapter 3 Julia Rivera Julia Rivera is from the Auvernese Express and asks about Godfrey. She resembles Camilla from LoveHacks. Larkin Andoh Larkin Andoh is from "the international media outlet, Globe". She resembles Ellen Thompson from Wishful Thinking. 'Waiter' If Liam is your spouse and you decide to go out with him on a premium date, you visit a small hole-in-the-wall restaurant tucked away in the capital's oldest district. He welcomes you to the restaurant. His character model resembles Ward from The Elementalists series. thumb|150px 'Mira Banerji' Liam tells you that the restaurant was one of his mother's favorite restaurants and she'd sneak him and Leo to dine there. The chef introduces herself as "Chef Mira" and teaches you two to make fresh pasta. For more information on Mira, click here. Chapter 4 Tour Guide If you decide to go with your friends to tour the Castelsarreillan museum, the tour guide calls for volunteers to heed the call of the blade. Her character model resembles Natalie from the High School Story: Class Act series. Chapter 5 'Psyclop' He is a character from Passport to Romance. He makes his appearance if you decided to have a DJ to play at the Anointing Ceremony. References Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters Category:Groups